Carrots Vakarian
Carrots is a male Lopunny who currently lives at the Pokemon RP island. Carrots is a member of Webby's team and was the first one of her team to be introduced to the RP. Carrots is a flamboyant gay who loves to flirt with Pokemon of both genders with the intention of boosting their self-esteem and making them smile. Character Bio Level: 70 Ability: Klutz Moves: Jump Kick, Dizzy Punch, Fire Punch, Power-Up Punch Relatives: Unnamed cousin (makeup artist who previously worked with Jiriah), unnamed aunt (jeweler) Teammates: Gummy, Fluffmuffin, Taco, and Hawkgirl Carrots is shamelessly flamboyant. He’s unfortunately the typical gay stereotype, but this doesn’t seem to bother him. He loves looking his best and hanging out with Pokemon. He also really enjoys flirting with just about any Pokemon he meets. He does this because he believes all Pokemon should feel good about themselves. He believes flirting with them will make them feel happier and more confident. Carrots also has a large collection of cosmetic and beauty products and loves to use them to help bring out the beauty in other Pokemon. He also loves to create delicious baked goods that are usually decorated with pastel-colored frosting. Brief History Carrots was caught as a Buneary by Webby in Sinnoh, who mistook him for a female. Despite being disappointed in finding out his true gender, she still trained him and took him to the Elite Four. She took him to Kalos years later to continue training. Relationship Carrots currently is in a relationship with Pedan. This is his first serious relationship. In the past, Carrots was open to sexual flings with no strings attached. Any relationships he was a part of were casual and usually didn't last longer than a few months at most. Because he flirts with any Pokemon he meets, Carrots will not pick up on someone's genuine interest until they start to reciprocate the flirting. Once this happens, he either will tone down the flirting if he isn't romantically or sexually interested, or he will amp it up and pursue the Pokemon for either romantic or sexual purposes. Adopted Father Carrots and Pedan adopted Azul, an Azurill who was orphaned and kidnapped by Anabel, and became his adopted fathers. Carrots as a father is very loving. He loves to spoil Azul with the very best toys, clothing, etc. He also loves to make him baked goods as treats and shower him in love. The Breakup When Dahlia revealed her true identity to the Gardust Crusaders crew, Carrots became enraged and made plans to move away from the island with Pedan and Azul. However, Pedan was willing to give Dahlia a chance, which led to an argument between the two. This argument resulted in a breakup. During this time, Carrots realized their real problem was a lack of communication. A few days later at the Singles Dance, they discussed their relationship and reunited with promises to find hobbies, to talk about their pasts, and to work on their communication problems. Mega Evolution Carrots discovered he could Mega Evolve when he joined a group of Pokemon to rescue Pikaboo from Dahlia and Mel during Gardust Crusaders. When Pedan suffered a serious injury at the hands of Dahlia and went unconscious, Carrots confessed how he felt about Pedan and kissed him, triggering his Mega Evolution. Since Pedan is the first Pokemon he's cared about more than a friend or a fling, kissing him triggers the Mega Evolution. Kinks * Physically bigger and/or stronger Pokemon * Potentially dangerous typed Pokemon (Fire types, Poison types, etc.) * Rough sex * Previously submissive * Currently dominate Trivia * Carrots is almost permanently a bottom during anything sexual. However, the idea of teaching a virgin Pokemon excites him very much, and he will gladly be the top. However, in his relationship with Pedan, as it got serious, he realized he very much enjoyed giving rather than receiving. * Carrots has a crush on Jiriah and Percy Sugar. * Carrots is originally from Sinnoh. * Carrots has a habit of producing luxurious clothing, food, beauty products, etc. from sparkling and/or bedazzled bags. * Carrots has unlimited wealth. Though he never actually talks about it, the reason behind it is that his trainer is very successful in battling, so there is nearly an endless amount of funds for him through her. * Carrots once mentioned his family and how he wasn't very close to them because Buneary produce many offspring. This was based on stereotype that bunnies breed and produce offspring quickly. * Carrots is currently retired from competitive battling. Category:Main RP Characters Category:Mun: Tierney